


Envy of the dead

by numbika



Series: Tainted soul [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Mild Gore, Short One Shot, but it's outlast so y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: I don't feel anything, he thought, my stomach no longer stirs from disgust. He squeezed his injured hand, wonder how much I lost by having to share my body with something else now?
Relationships: Miles Upshur & The Walrider
Series: Tainted soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1136309
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Envy of the dead

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a thing, and I haven't forget about it. just. writing is hard lads.

Miles looked around at the erstwhile gym area. Surprisingly, it was adequately equipped when it was still in use. Rib-stalls and basketball hoops lined the walls. There were a pair of hoops hanging from the ceiling while there were several balancing beams on the ground. It might have been a pleasant place before, but all the insanity that broke out in the mental hospital didn't spare any corner of it.

On the floor, the ropes ran like cobwebs, met at a few points and branched out from there towards the sky. Reaching out, he plucked one, causing a deep _poong_ to echo in the room. He followed the ropes with his eyes but lost them amongst the bodies they lead into near the ceiling. They were close together, like clothes that had just been hung out to dry.

Miles got lost in his thoughts for a moment and glanced down at his injured hand. He tried to treat his mutilated fingers but there was no real need for it. His body was capable of some kind of accelerated regeneration, however, it didn't mean to grow back the cut off parts of his body.

He glanced back at the mangled, naked bodies.

_I don't feel anything_ , he thought, _my stomach no longer stirs from disgust._ He squeezed his injured hand, _wonder how much I lost by having to share my body with something else now?_ Shuddering he locked these thoughts back to where they have been started to creep out.

Watching his steps, he continued on. As he progressed, one body that did not fit amongst the others, caught his attention. Ironically what stood out was that the man was wearing clothes. His body was hanging down not by his legs or neck, but were stuck in the ropes, his body was also skewered on a metal rebar jutting out of a collapsed support pillar.

Miles looked down at the parts of the ceiling and walls around him.

Something must have gone wrong, something could have snapped, maybe it got torn, or just the material gave away and the figure was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

_Maybe in the good place, considering what's in this accursed building._

He didn't have to turn around to know Walrider was there right behind him. Unusually he wasn’t the one that the creature was staring at.

**Gluskin.**

Miles glances over his shoulder at the faceless creature. He didn't have to ask the question out loud.

**Eddie Gluskin. I remember…** Walrider become silent for a moment. **From Billy's memories. He was like Billy, he was meant to be.**

_A host_ , ran through Miles' mind.

**Yes, its. But Gluskin wasn’t suitable, his mind was too fragile.**

The creature floated up, all the way to the dead man.

**When I tried to talk to him, I connected to his consciousness and he cracked, like the others. At that moment, I knew he wasn’t strong enough. Those 'scientist' didn’t want to accept this truth, so they tried to connect him to me again and again. A futile effort.**

Miles glanced at his mutilated hand again.

**What the doctor and the priest did to you made you suitable. Whether they did it intentionally or not -, they prepared you physical and mentally.**

Now the Walrider was hovering in front of him, and Miles felt it staring at him into his soul.

"Why did you tell me not to wake up?" His voice echoed in the room.

**Because it is easier to use your body when you are asleep. You don’t make things harder for me, you don’t get in my way.**

_Not like I am doing that awake_ , Miles thought.

**Not yet, but you will.**

Miles folded his arms in front of him. He felt childish, but he didn't want to let the last pieces of his pride to fall out from between his fingers.

**But, as soon as you start fighting against me, I will break you.**

It wasn’t a threat; it was obvious from his tone. He was just stating facts.

**You should have stayed in your dream.**

Miles smiled, but there was no joy in it.

_Maybe I would have stayed if that dream wouldn’t have been so shitty._

Their talk was interrupted by the sounds of approaching footsteps. Each step came as a loud thump to Miles. He shuddered at the sudden sounds and covered his ears with his hands as he sent an annoyed look towards Walrider. God damned supernatural perception.

_I thought you had already cleaned out this wing!_

The creature moved in the air and disappeared through a wall. Miles still heard his voice only a bit muffled.

**No, I blocked the exits ended those who were nearby. There are still many.**

Miles looked up at Gluskin's body. He was surprised to realize that he felt envious of the dead.

He turned his gaze away and slowly walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna write a longer chapter after this, wish me luck.


End file.
